


zombie horror thing i decided to do

by Forallthefours



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forallthefours/pseuds/Forallthefours
Summary: Andy makes new friends in some weird ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and is not at all beta'd. Anyways, enjoy!

In a small town on the coastline of the Pacific Ocean, there was a scene of devastation.

Some buildings had patchy grass in their front yards, which was wet from dew that wouldn’t have formed if not for the flood that had occurred in the nearby town. Most had splatters of _something_ on the walls, and the stuff inside the buildings were thrown around as if they were ransacked.

No birds sang. They had all died a long time ago. It hadn’t been a natural extinction, it had been a slaughter of barbaric proportions. Too many people had been suspicious of the cause of the disease and by the time their resolve had been set, it was already too late.

The humid morning air stunk of blood and anyone who was unlucky enough to find one of the small feathered creatures would become the next corpse on the ground.

It was the zombie era.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait there's more!

The sound of my frantic heartbeat filled my ears. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins and arteries; so fast I thought I was going to self-combust in a messy explosion of blood and bones.

I had claimed this deserted house as my own. After everything that had happened, there was no-one else to need anything. The building was one story, but it had a basement underneath the kitchen. Most of the outside landscaping had been destroyed, but the inside never really had anything in it before so it was overall clean. It was nice to not have to rely on someone, and for no-one to rely on me.

I was understandably paranoid, so I had loosened some of the floorboards of the staircase. To be honest I would probably hear the inhuman growling first, but I suppose that’s a good thing. No-one wants to be attacked by something entirely silent.

I was prepared for anything.

What I didn’t expect however, was that a zombie would be right behind me.

To be honest, I probably should have noticed the smell. Heads up, it’s _really_ bad. Like, ‘that stuff you found in your brother’s shoe that one time that you were pretty sure was mould but for all you knew it could have been curdled cat piss’ kinda bad.

The reason I didn’t smell the smell, was that it was what _I_ smelt like. I was practically caked in the strange bodily fluids these zombies had because it was one of the only ways to stop them from smelling me.

So um, what happened next is probably one of the grossest things I’ve ever done, so if you actually know me, feel free to stop reading now.

Long story short: I panicked.

When I realised that there was a freaking _zombie_ behind me, my first thought was, oh fuck. Cause yeah. That’s pretty standard protocol for when stuff like this happens.

My second thought was, no, I refuse. Because being a sarcastic bastard is obviously going to save me in a time of crisis.

Apparently not, but to show how much I disagreed with the idea of being turned into a crazy flesh-eating monster, I decided to fight.

And fight I did. I knew that it was hopeless; that surly the zombie would kill me before I even landed a blow on it, but I refused to die like this. I fought the only way I could think of in that moment, and in hindsight it was probably one of the most irresponsible things I had ever done in my life.

I bit the zombie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> so um. That's the first chapter. I know I seriously sound like I'm dead inside-not really sure what happened there, but bear with me. The next update should be within a week or something.


End file.
